The Check Up
by pixieweasley
Summary: Bella is a young journalist for a big magazine. her first story? Reorting on visits to the gynae. One problem she's terrified of Doctors. Will the older and forbidden Dr. Cullen complete the check up or will Bella head for the hills...


**Title: **The Check - Up

**Ages Of characters: **Edward 35, Bella 23

**Your Pen name: **pixieweasly

**Declaimer: **I own nothing sadly…maybe Stephanie would give me Twilight for Christmas…or not…sigh…nor do I own Cosmo or the FFF catch phrase thing…but I do own Ugg boots…I really must get rid of those.

**Pairing:**

Dr. Edward Cullen

Patient Bella Swan

B POV

I walked along the corridor feeling intensely anxious, I expected a white sterile room that smelled strongly of detergent and medicated mothballs, yeah okay that doesn't exist but that what doctor' surgeries smell like to me.

Hi I'm Bella Swan, cereal-maker extraordinaire and freaked out patient.

My palms felt sweaty as I touched the chrome door handle and twisted it, letting myself into the surgery. I paused at the door and blinked in surprise.

In a single glance, the office looks like the foyer to a really posh house, and definitely not the outer room of a doctor's office. The room was awash with a warm glow, really good lighting! And the furniture was soft and inviting, the sofas were actual sofas instead of the hard plastic chairs that usually awaited waiting patients.

Okay, so far I was pleasantly surprised. I'd honestly thought Rosalie was just exaggerating, because there was no way any Doctor's office could sound so inviting and well pretty much comfy.

I walked to the receptionist's desk, which note had a beautiful flower arrangement, the dark haired woman smiled at me and said, "Welcome to Dr. Cullen's office! You must be Bella Swan, the 12 pm?"

"Err yeah, I guess so. That's me err 12pm." I responded sounding really unsure of myself. I really wasn't used to people being this friendly and well nice. In my line of work, it just wasn't done.

"Well just have a sat dear, and the Doctor will be with you shortly." She smiled and returned back to her computer.

And the anxiety washed over me…again.

If it wasn't for the threat of being unemployed I wouldn't even be here. You I see I just began my first job out of grad school, and was now working for _Cosmopolitan_ magazine where I got to be a fun fearless female. Blurgh!

I will say this, when I started Journalism this wasn't what I had in mind. I was now one of Features writers, note features on feminine essentials, hence I was here at the gynecologist to get a hands on experience, crap and yes the pun was intended.

I have never been to gynae. Not once. And yes I know once you're sexually active you should go every year, but I just can't do it. Doctors in general scare the crap out of me. So the thought of someone putting their hands near my areas…yeah well it doesn't sit to comfy with me.

And another thing, these doctors have this whole air about them this weird sorta-

"Miss Swan? Would you like to step in to my office?"

Let me just say that if there was an expression beyond "Wow", that's what I'm going for.

The doctor was beautiful. There was no other way to describe it. The man was just gorgeous, and so fucking hot.

"Err Miss Swan, are you okay?" asked the Doctor, concern clouding those gorgeous green eyes.

"Yeah! Err yes I'm err good. Err lets get it started I guess." I sounded like a bumbling idiot, all the while attempting to pick up my bag, put down my magazine and stand up. Let's just say co-ordination isn't my thing.

I followed the hot doctor past the receptionist who gave me this sort of knowing wink. Seriously what's up with that?

Dr. Cullen led me to the examination room, giving me a few moments to collect myself and well disrobe, and robe up into a surprisingly comfortable white cotton gown, I expected plastic and cold.

There was a quiet knock on the door, followed by Dr. Cullen walking in- jeez when did they start making doctors so hot! From what I remember they were always old and kinda grandpa looking, and yes while Dr. Cullen was definitely older, he was in no way grandpa looking.

"So Miss Swan, how are you doing today?" Dr. Cullen inquired, whilst taking a seat and gesturing for me to do the same.

The examination room itself was also awash in golden hews, bright yellow walls, and radio that was way more technologically advanced than I was willing to touch.

"Well I guess I'm okay for now." I began to get nervous, reaching my hand upwards and grabbing a lock of hair and twisting it around my finger.

"Well there is nothing to worry about. I see you're scheduled for a smear and just a general check up." Mumbling more to himself, the doctor paused and looked up at me and smiled. "So Miss Swan would you like to get onto the exam table?"

In an attempt to stall the inevitable I became oh so lame and asked, "Dr. Cullen, how long have you been practicing?"

He smiled as he glanced up from my medical records, "I assure you Miss Swan you have nothing to worry about. I've been doing this a long time. And please call me Edward, Dr Cullen makes me old."

"Err sure… Well Edward, tell me about yourself?"

"Why do I feel that this is some sort of diversion tactic?"

"What me? No! Never…", I pretty much sputtered that out whilst turning a brilliant shade of cherry red…stupid albino-like skin.

Dr Gorgeous laughed, and what a beautiful laugh that was, and after looking at me for a second longer than was necessary he said, "Well if it'll ease your anxiety. I'm 35, I have two Great Dane puppies and I'm single…err and I'm not sure why I said that." He looked suitably embarrassed which helped me not feel as lame as previously stated.

"Other than the graying hair I would put you at 30 easy!" I said, revealing my complete lack of any sense of humor to this gorgeous man.

"What?! I'm graying?!" yelped Edward, looking seriously stricken.

"Oh. Err… I'm sorry, its…its probably just the light, it makes it look- Hey!" I yelled feeling a tad bit indignant, because next to me the gorgeous Edward Cullen sat giggling like a naughty little boy that was just caught.

"That was so not cool!" I said yet again feeling the rush of blood creeping onto my face.

"But it was really funny! Besides I had to find out what would make you blush again…it's a good color on you...", Edward trailed off, and cleared his throat.

Was the doctor flirting with me? See I know what flirting is, how it sounds, the elements that are contained within a 'flirt' if you will, but seeing as much of my time is spent in a dream world I really just could have made that up. So on the off chance that I did, I'm not going to respond…well not now, if he does it again then I will… crap I'm a coward.

"Well Bella err lets get back to business! Spread 'em." Edward looked at me with a crooked yet oh so cute grin.

"Is that what you say to all your patients Doctor?" In my attempt to flirt I realized how socially inept I was, although I think this was better then many of my other failed flirting experiences.

"No, just the pretty ones! So I see that you've never been for a smear, may I ask why that is?"

"Err I never felt the need…?" I said sounding so unsure of myself, in all honesty I didn't want to tell me the truth, considering he just alluded to the fact he thinks I'm attracted, I'm not going to tarnish that and let him know I'm a pansy too!

"I assume you mean that by not engaging in sexual activity you felt it was okay to forgo check-up's?" Edward asked, reverting to a Doctor like voice, yet there this strange playful tone he used.

Was it me or was that to personal a question? But I was never one to shy away from the uncomfortable so I'm just going to go with it.

"I went to Berkley, clearly that will give you an indication of attitudes towards sexual activity." I said hoping that my expression was as dead panned as I intended.

Edward's eyes widened slightly before he recovered saying "Err well, I see." I smiled lightly as the intended effect was had.

"So if you've managed to stay away for all these years, why start now and why was I your choice?" Edward asked cocking his head at an angle; he looked like a puppy trying to figure out the answer of a particularly perplexing question.

Well I could both tell him the truth and let it be known that I was a complete pansy, or I could feign memory loss or an equally soap-opera like scenario. Would it be wise for me to blow my story with added fictional details or just let the subject of my investigation know I was there investigating…well it's not like the Cold War or something.

"Honestly… I'm here to cover a story for the magazine I work for…" I attempted to look as sheepish as I could muster…I may have looked slightly constipated…oh well.

"Well that's interesting. I assume it's a women's magazine?" inquired Edward, who thankfully didn't look at all peeved, I wonder if this happened often.

"Well it's definitely not a Time magazine investigative piece! I actually work for _Cosmo_-" I stopped abruptly due to Dr Cullen banging his fist on the desk.

"So Rosalie put you up to this! Did she tell you everything about me? What I looked like? How I would react!" Edward whispered angrily.

I think shock was an understatement for what I was feeling, I really didn't expect this reaction, of course him grabbing and kissing me after my admission was also far fetched but still, from where I stood this was a highly inappropriate reaction.

"Okay… firstly yes she did, she is my editor after all. I'm terrified of doctors it's not like I can fake sweat! And she's my boss! If I didn't come I'd be unemployed. And secondly why are you so upset? It's not like I'm trying to find the hidden secret of your practice or something."

Edward paused, he'd been pacing the length of the office, he turned and walked to he's desk, picking up the phone he said, "Margaret? Yes everything is fine. Cancel the rest of my appointments this afternoon. Yes, that's fine. Thank you."

That made me a little nervous, if he was canceling the other appointments I could possibly be here much longer than I anticipated, and well other than the irrational fear, I was really intrigued by this man. Edward turned to face me with a contemplative look on he's face; as he ran he's hands through he's unruly bronze-like hair.

"So are you going to say something or just let me sit here pretty much naked…'cos it's getting a tad bit weird…" I tried to sound confident or something; I'm not really sure what I was aiming for there.

"Well then Bella, tell me… are you enjoying being the fun fearless female?"

"Ha, ha. Funny. Just hilarious. Are you going to tell me what I've gotten in the middle of?" I demanded, getting of the seat and making sure the gown was secure around me. It didn't take a genius to figure out that I'd stepped in some major-ly creepy situation.

"Rosalie is my wife, or more accurately my ex wife."

"Well fuck me…" I very nearly whispered that if it wasn't for the immediate shock and horror and finally the all but shouted expletive.

"After I explain I will." Edward replied, with that same gorgeously crooked smirk that earlier made me want to melt but now smack.

"Number 58 on the list of unprofessional things you've said to me in the last hour. Maybe I should reconsider my fluff piece and make it investigative! Power play between Doctors and Patients, are we given a service or are they doctors getting serviced. Interesting don't you think." I felt the heat rising from my chest, onto my neck and finally reaching my face, the blood pumped beneath the surface and the last hour of flirting and confusion finally reach its zenith.

"Extremely. Now I see why she sent you, other than the fact that you're clearly attractive you also have a sharp mind beneath. And just so you know you're the only one that's received the 'service' as you so cunningly referred to it." Edward cuttingly retorted, clearly I wasn't the only one who was annoyed, and then he took a deep breath as if to calm himself.

"Okay let's just pause for a second. How do I know she didn't send you to get information before our settlement?" Asked Edward, looking stern as he folded he's hands across he's broad chest.

"Because Ed-weirdo if I had lied to you it would be fairly obvious." I retorted pointing to my flushed face.

"Ahh, that's right… my mistake. Please accept my apology; we're just going through a messy divorce." Edward asked looking suitably abashed.

"Yeah right. I think I'll just be leaving." I replied staring directly into the green eyes of Dr. Cullen, this really wasn't the way I wanted this to end.

"Please don't leave. I feel utterly ashamed if it helps… and I'll…err…I'll give you a lollipop!"

"Dude you're not a pediatrician! Don't pretend you have sweets to get me to stay." I tried to sound annoyed but failed dismally and landed somewhere between whiney and amused. I noticed I still hadn't moved an inch.

"I know that! I do have a stash though…I'm kinda addicted to them…I like the sugar.", admitted Edward, yet again giving me that crooked smile. "And if you want I won't even give you a check up but all the information…but as a medical professional I'm going to have to insist that you do get checked, even if it's not by me."

"Well since you were so nice…I'll stay. And since I'm here I may as well get checked. Look I'm sorry I wouldn't have come if I knew about you and Rosalie. I mean all she said was "He's good. That's your story.". I really did feel awful, to place myself in the middle of a feuding couple and then flirt with the really hot husband of my boss. Not smart.

"Don't apologize Bella you've done nothing, I was an idiot. And Rosalie was never the fair type so I just assumed. But it's done so let's move on. It's one p.m." Edward said whilst ripping open a new packet of latex gloves and slipping them on. I couldn't help but notice the elegance of he's fingers and the thought of them on my- Stop. Focus. I slowly hopped back onto the seat placing my legs on the holsters and tried to find the courage to stay in place.

"Before I start the examination do you have any questions?" Asked Edward, putting on what I assumed he thought was he's calm doctor face.

"I do have a question actually, why is it that a Doctor's office is called a surgery? See that's one of the things that freak me out. Why call it a 'Doctor's Surgery', its not like you're performing intensive medical procedure in there, its more like the doctors living in hope that he gets to perform some of the intense medical procedures… they're just lying in wait! And when you not ready-" My tirade was shut by the lips of Dr Cullen latching onto my own, pulling me into a deep kiss.

I extracted myself unwillingly from he's lips and my feet from the holsters, and opened my eyes to see Edward looking at me; he seemed anxious and just a little flushed.

"Okay where did that come from?" I asked not sure what else to say other than please kiss me again, I'm a pansy ass.

"Bella, from the moment I saw you in that waiting room I've needed to feel your lips on mine." Edward stared into my brown eyes as if searching for something.

"Edward we can't do this. I work for your ex wife! And I'm your patient isn't that going against your oath or something?" I was trying hard to find excuses. I didn't want to mess up my job but I wanted this man so badly. And I sat hoping he'd ignore me and kiss me again.

Edward ran his hands through he's messy hair before saying, "I don't care Bella. I want you. And I'm hoping that you want me too."

And before he could say anymore I grabbed onto he's color and pulled him toward me, feeling he's hand caress my face. And as our lips met, the tension that had surrounded us melted on an instant, we slowly began to kiss, Edward's lips felt soft and warm on mine. I slowly let my tongue glide across Edward's lower lip, and he parted he's lips letting me taste him. I'd always known cinnamon to be a nice flavor but tasting it on Edward's tongue combined with he's chocolaty smell instantly made me feel the familiar stirrings in my body. Like I said I had been to Berkley.

Edward reached down to the material holding my gown in place and slowly untied it, I felt he's lips leave mine and trace a burning hot trail down the side of my neck, he's hot breath on my body was enough to make me gush. Edward's hands trailed down my back, whilst he moved he's right hand to my breasts, cupping one and bending he's mouth to grasp the nipple between he's teeth, nibbling just hard enough to make me gasp.

I let my fingers move down he's shoulders wanting to remove the barrier between our bodies, I began to unbutton Edward's shirt, removing it to find he's body was the epitome of perfection. He was perfect. I lifted he's face back to mine to kiss him deeply letting Edwards tongue and taste pervade my mouth and ensnare my senses.

He abruptly pulled away and said, "Get on the chair. And put your legs up."

I was about to protest, then decided against it, and not because it was something corny like I trusted him, because the fact was I knew nothing about him other than he was hot. So for no other reason than the fact that I wanted him inside me so badly, did I get up onto that chair, placing my legs in the holsters.

Fortunately I didn't wait long to find out what he wanted to do, as Edward leaned in front of me and between my legs slowly kissing the insides of my thighs, each kiss getting him closer to my now aching pussy. Edward paused and looked up at me, "I've been wanting to lick your pussy, the instant I saw you in that gown." And with that I felt he's tongue lick the length of my opening, instantly sending shivers along my body.

Edward began to let he's tongue explore the inside of my pussy, licking and thrusting before he stopped abruptly to say "Bella you're so fucking sweet, I just want to lick you all day.". And as he thrust he's tongue into me I felt all the tension that had been building explode, and my body relaxed instantly, whilst Edward's tongue continued to lick me and suck on my clit while I moaned he's name.

"Mmhm, Edward?" I asked feeling dazed and light headed, but still needing to have this man inside me.

"Yes Bella?" answered Edward lifting he's face from between my legs and looking up at me.

"I really want you fuck me from behind." It was more a statement then a request, and I noticed he's eyes widen but only for a second before he began to remove he's pants.

I rose from the seat moving to help Edward, by raising my face to he's and kissing him deeply, letting my tongue into he's mouth where I could still taste myself on he's tongue.

I let Edward's hands caress and touch my body; I letting him turn me around to kiss my neck and back. I bent over slightly leaning on the examination chair, and felt Edward's hand brush up against my wet slit, feeling it instantly heat up again.

Edward slipped two of he's long elegant fingers into my burning hot pussy moving them up and down and creating the friction that I so desperately craved. He pulled them out and stuck both fingers into he's mouth savoring my juices before finally pushing he's cock into my entrance. He paused giving my walls a chance to adjust to he's size before thrusting into me, letting a moan escape he's lips, I can't be sure but it sounded like my name.

Pushing my hips further out, I reveled in the feeling of Edward filling me completely before pulling out and thrusting back into me, the feeling was so exquisite it brought tears to me eyes. Edwards's hands reached around my body to massage my breast in one hand and reaching down he gently rubbed my clit in circular motions bringing me closer to climax.

I let myself clench around Edward's cock and I felt him begin to lose he's rhythm, at that moment he squeezed my clit sending me over. I felt my orgasm hit me in waves and heard Edward moan my name as he came inside me.

Edward held onto me trailing kisses on my back as he whispered, "Next time, we're going out for dinner first. I'm not so easy woman."

"Sure sure, dinner first." I replied feeling my sense of euphoria fading away with realization of Rosalie. "Edward, what about Rosalie. What is she going to say? Crap! I'm unemployed! I'm going to live in a box with-" Edward's lips clamped over my mouth kissing me and ceasing any speech.

Pulling away from me Edward held my face between he's hands, looked into my eyes and said "Bella its two p.m. Rosalie and I have been divorced for an hour."

"Oh…well in that case thanks for the checkup Dr. Cullen." I blushed as I looked into he's eyes.


End file.
